A Desire to Escape
by summergirl63088
Summary: A somewhat different theme than your normal Resident Evil fic. The storyline is still basically the same, with certain characters saved and a few newer characters. Takes place during Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3. Please R&R! Flames also welcome.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Constance Redfield quickly stuffed her S.T.A.R.S. badge into her beige skirt pocket, loaded her Colt Python, and grabbed her book-bag. She walked out of the house she had shared with her brother, Chris.  
  
" Good-bye, Raccoon City. This is one hell of a great city, minus the facts that mutants and zombies are running loose." she said before heading off to the police station.  
  
Connie was only eighteen, but had already seen her fair share of death. Four of her fellow teammates were dead, if you counted that asshole, Wesker. And she would be damned if she stayed in this hellhole any longer. It was a cool October afternoon, so she was wearing a blue ¾ sleeve blouse, a beige knee-length skirt, and white tennis shoes. Before Connie could leave this fucked up city, she had to visit Chief Irons (who is an even bigger asshole than Wesker, if truth must be known) and tell him exactly where he could shove her S.T.A.R.S. badge, because she was through. Through with seeing innocent people dying, through with filling out an endless pile of police reports, and through with telling families that they had to leave. But most of all, she was through with fucking around with Umbrella.  
  
Umbrella supplied more that half of Raccoon City's residents with jobs, but that didn't mean a damn thing to Connie. Umbrella was the reason for all of this, the reason that this town was doomed. She continued thinking and walking towards the police station, every once and a while looking for some sign of an undead person.  
  
Connie was brought from her thoughts by the sound of a gun being fired and the moans of walking dead. She grabbed her grenade launcher out of her bag, and headed toward the sounds. Connie got to an alley and climbed over a dumpster that was obstructing her path. She saw a young man trying to kill the mob of zombies.  
  
" It's no use," she said while firing a grenade at a zombie, " there's too many of them."  
  
Connie grabbed the stranger by his arm and the two of them climbed over the dumpster. The zombies tried to get to them, but failed.  
  
" See, they're too stupid to climb over it like we can." she pointed out.  
  
" What are they?" he asked. " And who are you?"  
  
" Those are zombies, made by the one and only fucked up company, Umbrella." Connie said furiously, and then softened her voice. " My name is Connie. And yours is?"  
  
" Leon." he said, and stuck out his hand.  
  
Connie shook his hand and looked closely at his uniform.  
  
" What?" Leon asked, puzzled.  
  
" YOU work for the R.P.D?"  
  
" I'm a rookie. First day on the job." he explained. "Why?"  
  
" Good, you haven't been here long enough to be fully corrupted."  
  
" Why do you say that?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
" No time to explain. Listen to me. Go to the police station, and follow this road. If you see any other people alive, not zombiefied, get them to go with you. I'll come and find you later." Connie began walking back to her apartment.  
  
" Wait!" Leon called.  
  
" What?" she turned around to look at him.  
  
" I already met someone named Claire Redfield, and we got split up so I told her to meet me there." Leon explicated.  
  
" Fuck!"  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.  
  
" Just go! I have to find Kyle." she said absentmindedly.  
  
" Who's Kyle?"  
  
Connie just waved at began running to find a sewer grate. She found one, almost in front of her apartment, and removed the covering. Before going down, she grabbed a miniature flashlight from her bag, and attached it to her grenade launcher. Connie climbed down the ladder, and turned on the light. She kept her gun held up in firing position and continued walking in the dank, and smelling tunnels.  
  
' Kyle better have his ass down here.' she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Kyle Marcus was growing more annoyed by the second. His younger brother, Marco was chatting up a storm behind. ' Why does he have to talk so much while we're down in the smelly ass sewers?' Kyle thought to himself.  
  
" Will you shut the fuck up?'" Kyle said out loud.  
  
" Sorry." Marco replied in a hurt voice. "I was only commenting about how it felt good saving all those people."  
  
Kyle looked at his younger half-brother. They looked very much alike, only Kyle had their mother's black hair, while Marco had Walter's red hair. Both of them even spiked their hair, although Kyle's was longer, and both were wearing beige kakis, and sweaters; Marco's was black, and Kyle's red. ' Of course,' Kyle thought bitterly, ' that son of a bitch ran off after mom told him she was pregnant.' Kyle's dad had been killed before he was even born, though everyone said he has his father's eyes. So Lani Marcus had to raise two boys without fathers, unless you counted Walter's child support check once a year a father. But the boys had never been without anything, and Lani put all of her heart into raising them.  
  
" Sorry, bro, it's just that I'm worried about Connie. She just got out of the hospital two weeks ago and she's hell bent on having a meeting with Irons. I hope she didn't kill that asshole." Kyle smirked. " Did I say I hope she didn't kill him? I meant to say I hope she chops him into a hundred fucking little pieces after she tortures him. Of course if she knows anything, she'll wait until I get there, because it will be a once in a lifetime event."  
  
The two of them laughed hysterically.  
  
" She's probably already left by now, so she can get to Paris by tomorrow." Kyle said after they had quit laughing.  
  
" So what are we going to do after we get out of here, bro?"  
  
" I do believe we will take a leaf out of sweet little Constance Redfield's book and get the fuck out of this hellhole."  
  
" I'm all for that." Marco agreed.  
  
They reached a curve in the cesspool, when Kyle put his hand out to stop Marco.  
  
" Shush." he said. " I think someone's coming."  
  
Both of them raised their standard Berettas and aimed.  
  
A blonde hair girl, with her hair in braids, came around the corner, and screamed.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she recovered quickly, and punched him on the arm. " Kyle, you scared the fuck out of me."  
  
" Damn, the bitch is still here." Kyle said with mock despair. " Did you already kill the asshole?"  
  
" No, I have an even bigger problem. My sister is here and so is a new recruit for the R.P.D." Connie explained the situation to the pair.  
  
" Change of plans, young Marco. First, we save Prince Charming and the Damsel in Distress. Then, we can get the hell out of here."  
  
Connie looked at Marco quizzically. " I thought you left yesterday."  
  
" Nope, I stuck around to help Kyle."  
  
" Good, because you'll come in handy." Connie looked around the sewer. " So what do you guys say to getting the fuck out of here and get to work?"  
  
" I say, let's get to it." Kyle said.  
  
" So much for quitting." Connie said as she followed them. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Kyle was in front of Connie and Marco, blasting the zombies out of the way with his brand new shotgun.  
  
" Why the fuck did I ever join the S.T.A.R.S.?" he asked as they continued their journey to the police station.  
  
" Don't ask me." Connie stated, as she and Marco watched his back.  
  
" Oh, well. When I find Irons, I'm going to kick his ass from one end of the police station to the other." he turned around and said seriously, " You know he's bound to be working with Umbrella."  
  
" I figured that out when I was working under cover there." Connie replied off-handedly.  
  
" Oh, I forgot. So is anyone else in the city?"  
  
" Jill is very depressed, and I think she might be leaving today." Connie reported. " Rebecca and Richard left last week to go expose Umbrella to the President. And Brad is still here, and he's kind of freaky."  
  
" That's because he told me the other day that he thought some monster was after him." Kyle said.  
  
" Really?" Connie asked, intrigued.  
  
" Yea, but I think its just paranoia from the whole mansion accident."  
  
They walked in silence. Marco, of course, wasn't working in Raccoon City as a S.T.A.R.S member at the time of accident, but for a different branch in Colorado. Kyle still looked grim about the whole thing, and rolled up the sleeves of his red sweater. Connie bit her lip to keep from saying anything angry. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the huge doors to the station.  
  
" Let's get to finding them so we can get the hell out of this town." Kyle said as they walked in.  
  
" Where are we going?" Marco asked after they had climbed up the emergency ladder.  
  
" The S.T.A.R.S. office." Connie said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, they probably haven't got there yet, and we need to make sure they haven't beat us there or it will be harder to find them." Kyle said exasperatedly.  
  
" Why?" Marco asked again.  
  
Kyle sighed. " Because- he started angrily  
  
" Because only members of the S.T.A.R.S. have the key to the room, except for one secretary. If the door is locked, they haven't found the key, so when they do find it, they'll come back to the office." Connie explained while giving Kyle a reproving glance.  
  
" Oh, okay." Marco nodded in comprehension.  
  
" Come on you two." Kyle said. " The hallway is just through this door." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Connie opened the door to the office, and Kyle and Marco followed her in. She quietly closed the door to the small office, and looked around. The room only had six desks, but the eight remaining members were all crammed into the undersized space. Kyle's desk was in the far back, close to a large picture showing all of the S.T.A.R.S. members before the mansion incident. Much to Kyle's dislike, Rebecca's desk faced his. Barry's was next, and Chris's desk faced Barry's. Jill's desk faced an unoccupied desk. Connie and Richard both worked at the radio/control panel, while Brad dealt with the faxes, and printed off police reports.  
  
" Those were some weird looking things." Kyle remarked as he walked to his desk.  
  
Marco sat at the table near the fax machine, while Connie went to sit at the large radio panel. She glanced over at the vacant desk and noticed a box of files.  
  
" Hey," she said as she began looking through the files, " Irons must have moved someone in here."  
  
" Yea," Kyle said off-handedly, " I think he said his name was Leo or something."  
  
Connie looked up sharply.  
  
" Leon?"  
  
" Yea," Kyle snapped his fingers, " that was it. Irons said he's a new recruit." Kyle slapped his head. " Shit! He was supposed to be getting here today."  
  
" Kyle, that's the guy I told you I met up with!" Connie exclaimed. " He's supposed to meet up with Claire, here."  
  
" Damn, I wish I could meet up with her." Kyle sighed wistfully.  
  
" Why?" Marco asked interestedly.  
  
" Because she's really hot," he said as he ducked a piece of wadded up paper Connie threw at him. " Why did she come here anyway?"  
  
" My only guess is that she's probably looking for Chris." she shook her head.  
  
" Didn't he tell her that he was going to Paris with Barry?"  
  
Without any surprise Connie answered, " Probably not." She glanced around the room. " What if they already came here?" she asked worriedly. " What if they got hurt or something?"  
  
" I'm sure they're both fine. And if they've already been here, then we'll look for them." Kyle said reassuringly.  
  
" Yeah, I bet they're just having some trouble finding this place." Marco added sincerely.  
  
" Yeah," Connie said with a sigh, " maybe they just got lost."  
  
The three of them sat in silence for at least half an hour, none of them knowing what to say. Then, the doorknob made a clicking noise, meaning someone had unlocked it. The trio pulled out their Berettas and aimed at the now opening door.  
  
A young woman in biker clothes with long brown hair, and a young man wearing a police uniform came into the room.  
  
" Woe, don't shoot." Leon said as he shut the door.  
  
Connie put her gun down and ran to her sister. " Claire!"  
  
The two hugged, then Connie became insensitive. " Why are you here?"  
  
" I was trying to find you and Chris." Claire answered softly.  
  
" Well, I told you the other day I was coming to New York tomorrow, but Chris is in Paris." Connie paused to think and said with a frown. " But he said he told you."  
  
" Then he lied to you because we haven't talked since you guys left to help with the attacks in the mountains." Claire said without even one hint of anger.  
  
" I do believe we are going to have to kill Christopher when we find him." Connie said with an evil grin.  
  
Connie noticed Claire looking at Kyle.  
  
Without missing a beat, Claire asked, " Who's that?"  
  
" That's Kyle Marcus." Connie said with a shrug.  
  
Kyle looked up from reloading one of his various weapons to look at them.  
  
" Hello, Kyle." Claire said warmly.  
  
" Hello, Claire." he said with a grin. He turned to Leon. " You must be the new recruit, Leon?"  
  
" Yes, first day on the job."  
  
" Well, we were going to throw you a party, but since we are in a very big mess we'll skip that. I cordially welcome you to hell."  
  
" Kyle's just being a pain in the ass because he's stuck inside on such a pretty day." Marco said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
" Who are you?" Claire asked as she looked at him.  
  
" Oh," Connie said with a start. She gave Marco an apologetic look for forgetting him and said, " This is Marco, Kyle's younger brother."  
  
" Hello, Marco." Claire said with the same amount of warmth she had in her voice when speaking to Kyle.  
  
" Charmed, I'm sure." Marco shook hands with her and shot Connie a dirty look.  
  
Connie looked at her watch noticing that it was getting late. " Okay, folks, we'll have time to chit-chat later. Kyle, stay here and help my sister and Leon. Marco, try and find Brad."  
  
" Where are you going?" Claire asked before Connie could finish.  
  
" I'm going to find Jill. Let's all meet up here in one hour."  
  
" Do all of you have a radio?" Kyle asked before everyone could leave.  
  
" Yes." they all replied.  
  
" Okay, if anyone needs help, just contact someone." he looked at Connie. " Be careful."  
  
" As always." she looked at Claire and Leon. " You two need to get out of this fucked up city A.S.A.P."  
  
She went and hugged her sister.  
  
" Take care." Claire said.  
  
" You, too."  
  
Connie picked up her bag and left the office. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Connie walked out of the police station and began walking to Jill's apartment. She was almost there when she came to a police roadblock.  
  
She walked up to a young officer, and asked, " What's going on?"  
  
" We are putting an end to this mess the S.T.A.R.S. caused." he said in a cocky voice.  
  
Connie rolled her eyes and went looking for someone else to talk to, since this rookie had no clue on what he was in for. Overhead, in now completely cloudy night sky, three helicopters appeared, shinning bright lights and adding to the chaos.  
  
Then, as usual in Raccoon City, things went downward from there. Men started coming down ropes and running into buildings. But then a whole horde of flesh-eating zombies started piling onto the street. The police and S.W.A.T. team were trying to hold them off, but were failing miserably.  
  
Connie ran from the scene, only wanting to get the hell out of there. But soon she would be wish she had stayed and tried to fight off the zombies. At least that would be easier than facing what she was about to see.  
  
"SSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A revolting, large monster jumped down in front of Connie.  
  
" What the fuck is that?" Connie asked as she jerked out her grenade launcher and began firing.  
  
The horrible monster swung its arm and hit her on her stomach, where she had had surgery just two weeks earlier.  
  
Although she knew she might be losing blood, she jerked her colt python out of her gun holster around her waist, and fired a whole round of six bullets at the monster. Quite to her astonishment, the horrid monster dropped to the ground. Before heading back to the roadblock, she reloaded her gun.  
  
Connie made it out to the now deserted (except for bloody bodies) roadblock, before collapsing. She only heard footsteps before everything went black.  
  
The sounds of machines beeping fill the air.  
  
" Is she going to be okay?" Chris asks, nearly in hysterics.  
  
" She lost a lot of blood from the wound, but in a week or two, she will be fine."  
  
When Connie wakes up, she sees a haggard Chris sitting in a chair by her bed, but soon feels the pain in her abdomen.  
  
" Hey, sis." Chris says in a croaky voice.  
  
" How long have I been here?"  
  
" Three days."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yea, but you still need to have another surgery to fix what that monster did to your stomach, but you will be okay in a few more weeks."  
  
In reality, Connie had to have four more surgeries, the last one only taking place two weeks earlier. Still, woozy, from the small lose of blood; she kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
" But, sir," a man pleaded in a South American accent, " Captain Mikhail is hurt, and that girl is just as bad off. You can't leave now."  
  
" I am going to see if anyone else is alive," the other gut said savagely, " and as for that girl, she better be out of here before I get back, or she will be killed."  
  
Connie opened her eyes in time to see a gray-haired man leave the room. Actually, Connie realized, this wasn't a room but a cable car. It was empty, except for her, the man who was speaking earlier, and a wounded guy on the other side of the car.  
  
" Is he always an asshole, or does he have a stick shoved up his ass?" Connie said from her spot lying on the seat.  
  
The man turned to her, and said, " Probably both.  
  
" I'll agree." Connie slowly sat up a little and said, " By the way, my name is Connie."  
  
" Carlos."  
  
" Nice to meet you. Not really a good place, but all the same. So," Connie glanced around, " where's my bag?"  
  
" Oh, it's in the next car."  
  
Connie slowly got to her feet, and noticed that she was in a different shirt, which was spaghetti-strapped and camo printed.  
  
" Oh," Carlos said seeing her shocked look, " you bled a lot from you wound, so Nicholai and I cleaned you up with some medicine from your bag and put some new bandages on you. And changed your shirt, because it had some blood on it." he finished while looking at his feet.  
  
" Thanks." she simply said and slowly walked into the next car to grab her bag.  
  
She walked back out and went to look at the wounded guy lying on the other side of the car.  
  
" You know," she said while getting out some bandages and disinfectant, " you could have used some of these on him."  
  
" We didn't want to use them without asking."  
  
Connie began cleaning the wounds. " I wouldn't have minded, really. Could you hold him up while I put these bandages on?"  
  
After getting the dressings on the wounded guy, whom Connie guessed must be Mikhail, Connie packed up her things and put her bag on her shoulders.  
  
" I guess I'll see you around."  
  
" Yeah." Carlos agreed.  
  
Connie slipped out of the door and headed for the R.P.D. She opened the gate, and as these things seem to just keep blessedly occurring, a horrible scene met her young eyes.  
  
The hideous monster, Jill Valentine, and Brad Vickers were all standing in the courtyard. And to Connie's horror, the creature was advancing on Brad and Jill stood frozen in place.  
  
Connie didn't know what to do.  
  
So know I leave you the readers with this task: How should Chapter 6 unfold? Here are some of my suggestions, and if you have any of your own, submit them and maybe they might make the cut. So here are some of my choices:  
  
Scenario A: While Jill and Connie stand frozen, Kyle bursts out of the police station, causing a diversion. They don't wait on Marco, who will either die or live at the end of the story.  
  
Scenario B: Just as Connie is about to scream and run, Marco comes through the gate, firing at Nemesis. After downing the monster, all of them run inside the police station, where they all make plans on how to get out of the city.  
  
Scenario C: Brad dies just like he does in the game, while Jill and Connie stand in shock. Marco comes through the gate, while Kyle comes out of the police station just in time to save the girls and get them to safety.  
  
So there are the choices. If anyone has anymore suggestions please put them in your review, and vote for them. The first suggestion, or scenario to get six votes or more is the plot line I'll choose for the rest of the story. Thanks! 


	6. Just A Little Something to Think About

Hey, guys! I'm giving my _faithful_ readers the chance to decide on how the story unfolds. However, if no-one decides, I'm going to decide which one I want to write and stick with it! And if you haven't already seen the summary, I'm going to keep posting on this story, even if no one reviews. Here are the choices:

Scenario A: While Jill and Connie stand frozen, Kyle bursts out of the police station, causing a diversion. They don't wait on Marco, who will either die or live at the end of the story.  
  
Scenario B: Just as Connie is about to scream and run, Marco comes through the gate, firing at Nemesis. After downing the monster, all of them run inside the police station, where they all make plans on how to get out of the city.  
  
Scenario C: Brad dies just like he does in the game, while Jill and Connie stand in shock. Marco comes through the gate, while Kyle comes out of the police station just in time to save the girls and get them to safety.

So, pick one or not. Later.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Connie let out a blood curdling scream and turned to run. As heartless as it sounded, she much rather liked living and could care less about Brad and Jill. Jill, of course, was still staring opened mouth at the hideous creature as it advanced on Brad, who was too shocked to even move. Connie quickly spun and ran to the iron gates that led to her escape route. She had just opened them, when Marco came to halt in front of her, his Colt Python raised in the firing position.

" Get down." he ordered.

With what little sense she had left, Connie obeyed him and ducked just as he began spraying the monster with bullets.

The monster dropped Brad and hit the stone pavement.

" Get inside! NOW!" Marco shouted, being the only one who wasn't shocked out of their mind.

Jill nodded numbly as Marco helped Brad up.

Connie sprinted inside of the building and waited for the others in the receptionist area. She was still to dazed to talk. How on earth could she be such a coward? Leaving Jill and Brad to die was just such a spineless thing to do.

Jill looked at Marco.

" Who are you?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence.

" Marco Marcus. I'm Kyle's brother."

" Oh."

Connie scowled at Jill.

" Thanks, Marco." she said weakly.

" No problem. I'm going to find my brother."

" I'll come with you. Brad, do you want to stay with Jill, or come with us?"

" Um…I'll stay with Jill."

Connie dug through her knapsack and pulled out her Colt.

" Take this. And here's some ammo. I have my Grenade Launcher."

" Thanks. Good luck."

" Yeah, good luck." Jill said. " Wait. Where should we meet up?"

" How about at the clock tower? It's a lot closer to the edge of town than here. Problem not as screwed up either." Connie guessed.

She really hadn't been too far from the apartment her and Chris had shared in the past few weeks.

" Yeah. Okay."

The four split up, with Jill and Brad going through the door on the left, and Connie and Marco going up the ladder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where is he?" Marco asked as they finally entered the S.T.A.R.S. office.

" I don't know. We've been everywhere in this God forsaken building and he's no where to be found…" Connie trailed off as she saw a piece of paper on her desk.

She walked over and picked him up.

" 'Hey, guys'," she read Kyle's chicken scratch, " 'I'm going to the sewer's with Claire. She says Iron's killed the mayor's daughter'-"

" That asshole." Marco hissed.

The mayor's daughter was only sixteen and had been sent to the police station for protection.

" Yeah, ' and then she went down to this secret room and followed Iron's down some ladder and something killed him.' Fuck, I missed it. ' She had to waste some monster and then she came and found me. I helped Leon get out through the sewers, but I bet that idiot got lost, then I came back here. Hope you guys are okay. Gotta go and scream at Claire now, 'cause she saw Iron's get killed. Though I can't complain as long as he's dead. Later.' Jeez, he's full of information. Come on, we need to get to the clock tower."

" Yeah. Maybe we should check on Leon."

" He'll be fine. Come on. There's a cable car not too far from here. If it's still working, we should be able to take that to the clock tower."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What the fuck!" Kyle looked at the giant alligator that was now approaching them. " How did it get like that?"

" I don't care!" Claire screamed. " Just kill it."

Ten minutes later, they continued down the hall.

They were in search of Sherry, William and Annette Birkin's 12-year-old daughter. Anita, being the bitch that she is, had refused to tell them how they could find her and said something about William needing her. Claire was worried about the girl, whom she had taken a strong feeling of protectiveness to after their first meeting. Kyle wanted to find her and get her away from her evil-assed parents who only cared about their _ lovely_ work.

" There she is!" Claire shrieked as she started going through the door to the trash compactor.

It had sealed as they came down the hallway.

" Claire, wait. We don't know what happened to-"

He was cut off by Claire screaming.

" No, don't touch her!"

It was too late, because William had already shot some tentacle thing into the now unconscious girl.

Kyle raised his shotgun, firing at Birkin, who quickly ran off.

" Claire? What happened?" Sherry asked weakly.

" We have to get out of here." Kyle said as he picked the young girl up.

God only knows what Birkin had infected his own daughter with.

Claire nodded. " We can use that ladder."

They began making their way through the trash.

" Let's just hope nothing's waiting up there for us." Kyle said as he transferred Sherry to Claire's arms and started up the metal ladder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Stupid fuckin' idiots!" Connie screamed in frustration as she kicked the driver's seat.

Why on earth would someone steal a fuse, oil, and power cables from a trolley?

" Just calm down-"

" Calm down! Calm down? I'll calm down when everyone wakes up and realizes that Umbrella is screwing them over! I'll fuckin' calm down when this-"

Connie's rant was cut off by a small explosion outside.

Fearing it was Nemesis, whom they had run into at City Hall, they raised their weapons in the firing position and silently made their way to the back.

The door opened to reveal a pale Brad, Jill, and Mikhail. Mikhail was being supported by Jill.

The red-head helped to a seat and handed Brad a bundle of cords.

" Put these in the control panel, and close that freakin' door." she muttered as she wearily sat down. " Hey, guys. Where's Kyle?"

" Still helping my sister and Leon get out of the city."

" Oh."

" What's up with Brad?" Marco asked as Brad frantically glanced around the train.

" We had a run in with that monster." Jill said offhandedly.

" Isn't he the most lovely creature ever?" Connie said sarcastically as she lowered her standard Beretta.

" Yeah. We should get going." Jill said as she got up from her spot beside of Mikhail. " We still need that oil and a fuse."

" I'll check the gas station." Connie volunteered. " If there isn't any there, I'll check at my place. Chris normally keeps some around the house."

" Okay. I'll get the fuse." Jill said. " You can come along, Marco, that is if you want to."

" Sure. You'll be alright, won't ya, Connie?"

" Yeah. Who knows? Kyle might be lurking around somewhere."

" Okay, and Brad," Jill paused for a moment, " you can stay here with Mikhail."

Brad nodded numbly and sat down as the trio went outside.

" Brad would've only slowed us down." Jill said as they walked a little ways from the trolley. " You'll be alright alone, right?"

" Yes." Connie said as she exchanged her hand gun for her grenade launcher. " No fears. Contact me if anything happens."

" Okay. You too."

They nodded at one another and went their separate ways.

A.N.- Thanks guys for reviewing! The majority of you picked Scenario B, which was my favorite out of the three. I felt that Brad should've lived, for the simple fact of him being the only character who responded to the whole thing like a normal person. The rest of the story may not be written as the first few chapters because I wrote those over a year ago, and my style has changed somewhat. If anything seems out of place or I screw something up in general, please tell me. I'm using a walkthrough from the internet to guide me since I haven't played the games in a while. I also realize that I have the events of Resident Evil 2 and 3 coinciding on the same day, but that's how I thought it happened. Sorry…Anyway, thanks for the reviews, comments, and encouragements. And the constructive criticism. Later!


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Connie walked into the gas station and headed for the counter.

" Come on where the fuck is it?" she muttered as she looked around the place.

The door to the place opened.

Connie raised her weapon and turned around, almost pulling the trigger.

" Whoa, it's just me."

Connie looked at the tanned guy.

What was his name, again…

" Hello, Carlos." she said as she lowered the gun. " You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Act like the zombies and bang on the wall, glass, or door next time."

" Um…yeah…" Carlos didn't know if he should take her seriously or not.

A tension filled the air as Connie resumed looking for the oil.

A sharp rattle on the glass caused Connie to jump out of her skin and raise the gun again.

" See, Kyle knows the standard procedure." she said as she glared at the black haired man as he casually strolled into the gas station.

" Procedure? I was just trying to scare the hell out of you."

" And you've succeeded. What brings you here?"

" I have the much needed oil additive." he said as he removed a bottle from his newly acquired trench coat.

" Where'd you get that?"

" Jill. She found it when she was with my darling brother. I ran into them as I was walking towards the Sales Office. So, we're escaping by trolley, eh?"

" No, dumbass. I meant the coat."

" Oh, I stopped by the hotel, and grabbed it. I never leave home without it."

" Right…" Connie said.

Moans came through the walls of the gas station.

" The zombies are restless." Carlos said.

Kyle looked at him.

" _Who_ are you?"

" Carlos Oliviera."

" Right…" Kyle said as he raised his shotgun. " Let's go kick some zombie ass."

The two stupidly went outside.

Connie shrugged.

" Men are so stupid." she mumbled as she continued her search.

She walked to the left of the counter and found a safe.

" Who puts a fuckin' safe in a _gas station_?" Connie asked exasperatedly as she put her ear to the safe.

She wasn't Jill, but she could manage it.

" Eureka!" she said as the door slightly came open and she pulled it the rest of the way.

She grabbed the bottle of machine oil and made for the exit.

Connie got to the door just as a spark occurred, blowing the garage up. Connie made a mad dash to the door and escaped unscathed.

" Oh, fuck." she said as she saw Kyle and Carlos leaning against the walls of the station.

" What?" Kyle asked as he got up.

" Fuckin' bastards."

" Temper, temper, Constance."

" Shut up. We need to get back to the cable car." she said as she stormed off.

" Wanna hear what happened with me and your sister?" Kyle said as he and Carlos caught up with her.

" Sure…"


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

Jill listened to Marco's tale of how he came to be in the city.

It was interesting, at least.

But did he have to talk so much?

They turned left at a junction and continued walking until they reached the Substation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill spent ten minutes trying to get the Voltage Regulator correct.

" Finally." she muttered. " Okay, Marco, let's stick together. From past experience, whenever I get separated from a partner, they end up dead or are shocked into silence. We'll go through the first door first, then we'll go through door number two. Either way, let's hope we win the prize."

" Okay." Marco said, not too thrilled at what Jill had said. " Let's get to work."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Should we just override the system or use the emergency door?" Jill asked nervously as the zombies banged on the door.

They had grabbed the fuse and a Colt Python.

No sooner had they grabbed the fuse, a bunch of zombies decided to feast on them.

" Emergency door." Marco said, already making his way to the previously locked door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped outside and were quickly surrounded by zombies.

" This sucks." Marco said as he raised his Beretta.

" SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"

" And now it sucks more." he muttered.

Jill pulled out the Colt Python.

Nemesis launched an aerial attach, which both S.T.A.R.S. members dodged.

He jumped off of the building, deciding he wanted to get a little closer.

Jill pumped him full of Magnum shells, causing the monster to drop.

" Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now entering the Sales Office.

A gun shot sounded throughout the building.

A scream echoed off of the walls.

Marco and Jill silently crept towards the door of the room where all of the commotion was occurring.

The pair rushed into the room only to find Nikolai Ginovaef, whom both had already had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting, standing over the body of a fellow mercenary.

After a brief conversation, which caused them to both get suspicious of the silver haired man, they continued their search.

They had just grabbed the oil additive, when zombies, yet again, graced them with their presence.

" Don't they ever give up?" Marco asked as he raised his Berretta.

They were now trapped in the room, the only exit being guarded by the undead.

The duo began shooting at the approaching zombies and successfully killed all of them.

" Let's go before more decide to join them." Jill said as they began running out of the building.

The front door opened and they rushed out, hoping a zombie or worse, the monster hadn't opened it.

It was only Kyle, who could be a monster, sometimes, if you asked Jill.

After a lengthy conversation with him, they continued to the parking lot, which quickly collapsed under them.

" This day just keeps getting better." Marco said, quickly becoming pessimistic.

Normally, Marco was cheerful and optimistic. This was just turning out to be one of his bad days…

" What in the world is that?" Jill said she asked as she neared the ladder on the opposite side.

" I don't know." Marco said as he followed her.

They climbed the ladder and continued their way to the trolley.

They were in an alley way behind some buildings, when the ground began to shake again.

The floor gave way and they fell into a pit with another large worm, only this one was alive.

" We need to activate these two switches." Jill said as she dodged the worm.

The pair split up and quickly activated the switches, causing a ladder to fall down.

Both clamored up it, grateful to be away from the ugly worm.

" What will Umbrella come up with next?" Marco said as he noticed the trolley. " Finally."

Jill heard footsteps from their right and turned to see Kyle, Connie, and Carlos.

" Let's get going." she said as they all went to their only chance for survival.

****

A.N.- Okay, next chapter will be about Kyle, Leon, Claire, and Sherry.


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

A.N.- Okay, guys. Chapter Nine is going to be what happened with Kyle, Claire, Leon, and Sherry. This will take place from the time Connie and Marco left the station to when they went to the gas station and the buildings with the fuse and oil additive. Hope this doesn't confuse you.

Kyle walked into the large vehicle on the elevator platform. He sat Sherry on the bed, trying to coax the girl into staying awake. Claire was outside trying to get the thing started.

" Okay, I've got it going." she said as she shut the door to the vehicle behind her.

They made it down two stories before something landed with a thump on the platform.

" I'll check it out." Kyle said as he loaded his weapon.

" No. Stay with Sherry." Claire said.

" Claire-"

Too late. She was already outside.

" Where'd Claire go?" Sherry asked weakly.

" Um…outside…" Kyle said.

" Why?" Sherry said as she started to convulse slightly.

" Fuck!" Kyle said as he pulled an herb out of his baggy pants pocket.

He handed it to Sherry who feebly took it from him.

" I don't think this will help much." Sherry said as she used the herb.

" It might slow it down." Kyle said none too convincingly.

' I sure hope it does, though.' he thought as he took off his sweater and balled it up for her.

" Here. Use this as a pillow." he said, grateful for the fact that he had worn a t-shirt under it.

" Thanks." Sherry said.

She put it under her head and went to sleep.

" We need to get that vaccine soon." Kyle muttered.

He wasn't a medical person like Connie, but he knew the dangers of the T-virus. Well, G-virus.

The door opened and a panting Claire dragged herself into the vehicle.

She was limping, but went into quick action as she saw the barely breathing Sherry

" Oh, God, what happened?" she panicked as she rushed to the ill girl.

" The effects of the virus." Kyle said as he pulled Claire into a hug.

" Why did he have to hurt his own daughter? Doesn't he love her?" Claire sniffed.

The creature that had attacked them outside was indeed William Birkin.

" You think those assholes at Umbrella give a damn? They have no love for themselves, Claire."

" I hate them. I hate every one of them!" she said as she started to sob.

Kyle didn't know what to do with a hysterical woman, much less a hysterical young woman.

" Listen, Claire. She'll be alright. We just have to get the antidote. It'll be a piece of cake. Trust me."

The ground shook beneath them, signaling their stop.

" Thanks, Kyle." she said as she wiped her tears away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That bitch." Kyle said through gritted teeth as they raced into a room.

Ada Wong, bitch extraordinaire, was chasing after them, thinking they had a sample of the G-virus.

Actually, they did, but it was laying in the security room, with a bandaged up Leon.

A bandaged up Leon who had been shot by Annette Birkin.

Not to mention left to bleed to death by Ada, who had returned afterwards to bandage him up and help him after questioning the blond woman.

Sherry was slowly, but surely succumbing to the effects of the virus that was taking hold of her body.

She hadn't woken-up once since their arrival to the underground lab.

A bullet slammed into the wall, notifying them that Ada was still giving chase.

Kyle had had enough.

He turned around and returned fire, trying his best not to actually hit her.

" Come on, forget about her." Claire said as she pulled him along.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was thoroughly pissed that Leon had a crush on the much older woman.

Every since the moment she almost had her head blew off at the diner, she had been infatuated with the rookie cop.

They ducked into another room and locked the door.

Big mistake.

" I would rather take the fuckin' zombies anyway." Kyle muttered as he holstered the Beretta and pulled his shotgun out of his newly acquired knapsack.

He blasted the zombies away and they started looking around the room.

" Kyle…" Claire said as she looked around the place. " This is the room for the vaccine."

They quickly set to making the base and left the room.

" Now, let's head back to Birkin's lab and get this finished."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The bitch is dead, the bitch is dead…" Kyle sung as they made their way back from Birkin's lab.

" Kyle. Annette…oh, never mind." Claire said as they walked into the control room.

Annette was remorseful in her dying moments, wanting her daughter to get out of the madness of Raccoon City alive.

Ada was also dead, at least according to Leon.

" Kyle, go get Sherry. I'm going to set the self destruct system. Meet me here in a few minutes." Claire said as she purposely walked to a machine near the evacuation doors.

Kyle nodded as made his way back to the security room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Five minutes until detonation."

" Oh, fuck." Kyle muttered as he unceremoniously threw Sherry over his shoulder.

He needed at least one hand free to shoot at zombies.

" Hey, Kyle."

" Oh, great, it's the idiot." he muttered before turning to face Leon. " Hey, Leon. Where's the nearest escape route?"

" There's a subway thing up ahead."

Kyle wanted to fall over dead. Or strangle the red-head that stood in front of him.

" Why didn't you tell us this before? We could've been out of here a hell of a lot easier."

" I just found it myself." Leon countered.

" Oh, fine. Let's get out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I hope Claire's safe." Leon said with a sigh as Kyle laid Sherry down on a seat.

The subway started moving just as the announcement marked the one minute mark.

Leon decided to hang out the door, looking for Claire.

" Claire! Hurry up!"

Leon didn't see the oncoming column, but Kyle did.

He quickly jerked the rookie in, not wanting to risk seeing his brains everywhere.

" Idiot." he muttered as Claire began running to catch up to them.

He reached his arm out of the opened door.

" Grab my hand, Claire."

She made a grab, nearly missing his outstretched hand.

Kyle pulled her into the compartment.

Claire grabbed the vaccine and injected it into Sherry.

The twelve-year-old immediately opened her eyes and looked at Claire.

" Claire."

Claire hugged the girl and smiled.

" It's finally over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or so they thought.

The train they had been on was now in a ball of flames. William had tried to attack them as soon as they were leaving, but the train also had a self destruct system. Before the monster could realize what was happening, the train had blown up, sending them flying out of the tunnel they had been in.

Sherry and Claire had been the somewhat happier ones, commenting on their looks. subway had been ambushed as soon as they reached the station outside of town.

Leon and Kyle had helped them up, and Kyle decided to drop the news on them

" Listen. You guys have to get away from here. I have to go back for the others." Kyle said as he glanced back into the tunnel.

They were standing in a clearing, which wasn't an exactly safe place to be staying, even in the daylight.

" Just get as far away from here as possible. I'm serious. There is an old car lot not too far from here. Steal a car and get the hell out of this place." Kyle said, continuing through the silence.

Silence was _never_ good.

" Why don't you just come with us?" Leon said as Kyle turned towards the city.

" I have to get my brother and the others out of there." he said as he strode off.

He stopped a few paces ahead and pulled a gun out of his knapsack.

" Take this Colt Python, just in case anymore Zombies or Hunters are around." he said as he handed them the gun and ammo.

" Hunters?" Leon said with a raised eyebrow.

Kyle had forgotten that they had no idea of what a Hunter was.

" They're big green lizard like things with giant claws. That's what we called them back at the mansion." Kyle shrugged. " Good luck."

" Yeah."

" Be careful." Claire said as she grabbed Leon by the arm and Sherry by the hand.

The trio continued walking, and climbed over a grass covered hill.

Kyle watched until they had disappeared out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle grabbed his trench coat out of his closet. He had been staying in Raccoon City's only hotel for the past three months, racking up an expensive bill that the government had to pay for.

Kyle went over to his gun safe and filled the deep pockets of the black trench coat with ammo, a Colt Python, and another Berretta.

" Better to be safe than sorry." he muttered as he grabbed his S.T.A.R.S. card and badge.

He pocketed the items and looked around the room again.

He grabbed what little money he had left from his last paycheck and exited the empty hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle wandered aimlessly down the streets, not knowing where to go. He approached the Sales Office, nearly getting ran over by his brother and Jill as he opened the door.

" Um…hi." he said, trying to sound casual.

" I thought you left, bro." Marco said as he clutched the front of his black sweater.

" No. I just got Leon, Claire, and Sherry out of the city."

" Sherry?"

" Isn't that Dr. Birkin's daughter?" Jill said.

" It's a long story. To put it simply, William tried to infect his daughter with the G-virus, we had to create the vaccine, Annette got what she deserved, and then I sent them on their way and walked back here from the train tunnel."

" Isn't that a mile out of town?" Jill said as they continued walking.

" Yeah…At least it was peaceful. No dogs, zombies-"

Crows burst out of window, scaring them all.

" And fuckin' crows. I hate those damn things." Kyle said as his heartbeat slowed down.

" Everyone does." Marco said nonchalantly.

" Hey, Kyle. You know where the gas station is, right?" Jill said as they neared a parking lot.

" Yeah. It's about a mile and a half from here, right?"

" Yeah. Take this oil additive to Connie. She should already have the machine oil." Jill said as she handed him a bottle. " I don't want to waste too much time sitting on the train as we wait for that stuff to mix."

" Alright. I'll be back in a few." Kyle said as he pocketed the oil and headed away from them.

****

A.N.- Again, thanks for the reviews. Also, I hope this chapter didn't seem too pointless. Chapter Ten will be back to the trolley…Please R&R! Thanks! Later!


	11. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

Hello, faithful readers. I'm sorry about how long it's taken me to update my stories. I'm sure you really don't want to know why it's taken so long, so I won't bore you with it. I promise to have new chapters up for Sk8er Boi, Love Will Find A Way, and A Desire to Escape up in about a week. Thanks for your patience and, of course, your reviews. In the mean time, I am going to work on these stories, and I'm posting another story, though you don't have to check it out. So, later!


	12. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

The group quickly opened the trolley door and all of them gratefully went into the space.

" Where's Brad and Mikhail?" Jill asked as she put the fuse in the control panel.

" I'll go check." Kyle volunteered.

He went through the door that led to the second compartment.

Connie handed the mixed oil to Jill, who quickly poured it into it's proper place.

" Guys, that man, Nikolai won't be coming with us." Jill said as she turned to the group.

" Yeah, it's a good thing, too." Marco said.

" Alright." Carlos said. " I can drive the cable car."

" Sure." Jill said, wanting a moment to rest.

She took a seat with Marco and Connie.

Kyle came out of the back with Brad, who still wasn't talking.

The two sat down.

" Where are we going?" Kyle asked as he relaxed into the seat.

" Out of here." Jill replied.

" The sooner the better." Connie said as the cable car started.

" I'm going to check on Mikhail." Jill stated. " Maybe I can get him to come up here."

She had obviously grown attached to the older man.

" Alright. I'll go with you." Kyle said. " He's in pain. He didn't feel like moving when I went back there."

The pair disappeared into the second compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mikhail-" Jill started but stopped as her gaze locked onto the monster standing in front of them.

" Oh, shit." Kyle said as he brought up his shotgun.

They quickly downed the monster, and Jill ran back to the front compartment.

" Wussy bitch." he muttered.

Jill was constantly known for running away whenever someone was in danger.

" Come on, Mikhail. We need to get you up front before this ugly ass monster decides to get up…" Kyle trailed off as Nemesis started to get up. " Fuck."

He grabbed Mikhail who pulled a grenade from his jacket.

" Oh, no, dude, let's not throw that just-"

Mikhail pulled the pin out and threw it.

Kyle felt an adrenaline rush and pulled the wounded man out of there, seconds before it exploded.

A loud explosion sounded, and the cable car flew off the tracks, going out of control.

" We're not going to make it." Marco said feverishly as he looked for possible exits.

" Out the window!" Connie shouted as she pushed one open.

Jill did the same and quickly climbed out of it.

Brad quickly followed, not wanting to be a wuss and wait for the thing to crash.

Marco gave them all one last look and did the same.

Connie was just about to jump, but the cable car crashed, sending everyone flying out of it.

****

A.N.- Alright, guys. You are all probably throwing a fit because I let Mikhail live. I'm a sucker for letting characters live, if you haven't already noticed. Anyway, I might kill him later, I don't really know…The next two chapters will be about what happened with Jill, Brad, and Marco, and Connie, Kyle, Carlos, and Mikhail. Later!


	13. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

Jill groggily sat up. She was in what appeared to be a bedroom.

She sat up and looked at Brad and Marco.

They were all scratched up, and Marco was just putting his Berretta down.

She turned around and saw a bunch of dead zombies.

" Thanks, guys. Where're the others?"

" No clue." Marco said. " I just woke up not too long ago myself. I guess they're close by, though."

" I hope."

" Don't worry. My brother's bound to be with them. We all know how trigger happy he is."

" Sometimes he's a little _too_ trigger happy." Jill said as she walked over to a painting that had obviously fallen.

" Yeah, I left for a few minutes, and when I came back in, the thing fell. This key was behind it." Marco said as he held up a key.

" Good job." Jill said as Brad nervously looked around him. " Brad! Would you calm down already?"

She didn't mean to sound cruel, but Brad was starting to get on her nerves. She secretly wished that Marco hadn't came to the police station when he did.

" I also found a mine thrower." Marco said emptying his knapsack. " And some ammo."

" That's good." Jill said, coming back from her thoughts.

" I think we should go searching for the others. Maybe they've found some stuff that we need." Marco suggested. " It beats standing around here."

" You have a point." Jill said. " Brad!"

" I th-think you gu-guys should go on wi-without me." he stuttered.

" No." Jill said firmly. " The last time I left someone alone, they got killed."

Marco suddenly felt like running from Jill.

It seemed like everyone she came in contact with got ate by zombies.

" Um…yeah…Jill's right, dude. We can't split up." Marco said glancing over his shoulder at the door behind him.

" Okay…"

****

A.N.- I bet it seems a waste now for me to keep Brad alive. Sadly, that's how I feel. I'm not going to kill him, though. I may make Jill seem like a heartless bitch, but at least she's expressing her thoughts. Later!


	14. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter Twelve

Connie sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

She saw Kyle do the same, helping Mikhail up.

Carlos had obviously ran off, again.

They were apparently in the courtyard of the Clock Tower.

" What happened?" she asked as she slowly walked over to Kyle.

" I pushed the emergency break. It was either that or crash into a roadblock. Are you okay?" he asked as he laid Mikhail down again.

The wounded mercenary was bleeding heavily through the bandages.

" We need to change those, now." Connie said as she pulled her knapsack off.

She cleaned and applied clean bandages to the wound.

" Kyle, he's mortally wounded." she said as she pulled out a needle.

" What's that?" Kyle asked as she cleaned an area on his arm.

" Morphine. It should ease his pain."

" Is he infected?"

" No. He would've started changing into a zombie by now. The G-virus works faster than the T-virus. But just to be sure…" Connie pulled another needle out of a case.

" How'd you get that?"

Connie rolled her eyes. " I worked there, remember?"

It was true. Connie had began secretly working at Umbrella before she moved to Raccoon City. It was part of an undercover investigation that the government was conducting. She had worked as a secretary for William Birkin. When she had first started working there, she had no idea of the types of secret experiments they were conducting. After the mansion accident, she had resigned from the job. But, not before stealing files from the underground lab and the case of vaccines. They worked effectively on those infected with the T-virus. It would no doubt slow down the progress of the G-virus.

" Double agent."

" I work for the government. What do you expect? We're all double agents."

" I know." Kyle said. " Come on. We need to get him inside the Clock Tower. And find the others."

" I'll cover you." Connie said as she got her grenade launcher out.

" Lead the way."

They had left Mikhail in the chapel, figuring the undead and Nemesis couldn't get in there.

After all, it was a place of God, and these creatures were definitely not his work.

" Okay, what do with do with this key?" Kyle asked, holding up a key that was attached to a chain.

" Let's try to unlock that green door downstairs." Connie said as they headed down a ladder.

" Damn key doesn't work." they heard someone say.

They climbed down the ladder and neared a cluster of people.

" Hey, guys." Connie said as they stopped near them.

" Do you all have a key?" Jill asked.

" Yeah…" Connie said as she followed Kyle to the library, where he tried to use the key.

" Stupid fuckin' key. Why the fuck do they have to make everything so damn hard?" Kyle kicked the door with every word he said.

" Maybe, we should combine them." Connie thought out loud. " The lock is pretty big, and the keys are small."

They walked back up to the balcony where the other's were standing.

Kyle took the other key from Marco and put them together.

" Hey, you're right."

" SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS!"

They all raised their weapons as Nemesis came charging at them.

Kyle, however, got a better idea.

He quickly ran over to the spotlight on the balcony, that they were gathered on, and pulled the cord out. The result ended in a fried Nemesis.

" That was…interesting." Connie said as she lowered her grenade launcher.

" Let's get back to that door." Kyle said, unaffected.

They opened the door and went into the room that had three statues and three paintings.

" The Goddess Time." Connie said as she gazed at the statues.

Each one was holding a stone. One of crystal, one of black, and one of amber.

" I don't fuckin' care what they are." Kyle said as he removed the stones and put them in slots under the pictures.

" It's obviously a puzzle." Jill said as she began looking it over.

Jill spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out the puzzle before them.

Finally, she got the hands on the clock, that was in the middle of the paintings, pointing to twelve o'clock.

The clock's door opened, revealing a golden clock gear.

" Hey. We have a silver looking gear." Kyle said as he searched his trench coat, and pulled it out.

" I bet this goes up at the machine up at the balcony. It should get the Clock Tower working."

" Then, we'll be saved!" Connie cheered.

She really wanted out of Raccoon City.

Jill inserted the gear into the mechanism and the Clock Tower started up.

A chopper made its way towards the group standing on the balcony.

Jill smiled happily.

Kyle yawned.

Marco sighed in relief.

Brad nervously looked around.

Connie panicked, remembering Mikhail wasn't anywhere near them, and Carlos was gone as well.

She started towards the ladder.

" Connie?" Kyle said as he looked over at her.

" Mikhail and Carlos aren't here." she yelled over the noise of the chopper that was preparing to land.

She quickly disappeared down the ladder, Kyle following her.

Marco noticed that his brother and Connie were gone.

Before he could make a move, the sound of a rocket launcher firing filled the air, and in the next second, the helicopter was reduced to a burning ball of metal.

Nemesis jumped down from the roof, quickly attacking Jill.

He ignored Marco and Brad.

Well, just Marco.

Brad had already disappeared down the ladder, not wanting to stick around.

Marco pulled out the Mine Thrower, and began firing at Nemesis.

Jill was shooting at the monster with her Colt Python.

Their efforts failed, however.

Nemesis struck Jill with a tentacle, ultimately infecting her with the virus.

Marco continued his assault, downing the monster before it could advance on him.

He raced over to Jill, who had fallen unconscious onto the pavement.

" Oh, God." he sighed as he picked the woman up.

He got to the ladder, realizing he couldn't just drop her down it.

As if on cue, Carlos climbed up the steel ladder.

" What happened?" he asked as Marco hoisted Jill over his shoulder.

" She's infected. Help me get her to the chapel."

Connie and Kyle paced around the small chapel. They had just gotten down the ladder when they heard the explosion.

Connie had desperately wanted to get back up there, but Kyle forbade it, sensing that Nemesis was no doubt wreaking havoc up there.

The door opened and both pulled their Berettas into the firing position.

" It's ju-just m-me." Brad stammered.

" Where are the others?" Connie asked as she lowered her weapon.

" St-still up th-there."

" You fuckin' left them up there?"

" Kyle," Connie said resting a hand on his left arm, " we did, too."

" We left before they got attacked. Brad ran off as soon as the ugly monster showed his face." Kyle said, shaking her hand off of his arm. " I'm going back up there."

He went to the door, but it busted open before he even got to it.

Marco quickly laid Jill down on the alter.

" She's been infected." he said breathlessly. " He moved to fast for the both of us."

" You didn't get-"

" No, bro. I would be in the same condition." he said as he looked at the wounded Mikhail, who was laying in the first pew. " The G-virus works way too fast."

" I kind of figured that."

" Mikhail's fine, then. He might've been infected with the T-virus, which would explain his hallucinating." Connie said. " He's cured, now, though. Maybe the T-virus vaccine will slow down the process."

She pulled out the coveted case and injected a shot into the unconscious red-head.

" We'll still need the vaccine." Kyle said wearily.

" I'll get it." Carlos volunteered.

" I'll go with you." Connie said. " I know what to look for."

Kyle hated having Connie risk her life.

" Connie-"

" No, Kyle. I'll be alright. Trust me." Connie said as she handed him the case of vaccines. " Just make sure to inject another shot into Mikhail, and if Jill starts convulsing, give her another one. But only one. Too many might speed up the process, or send her into a coma."

" Alright." he sighed in defeat.

" We'll be back soon."

A.N.- Hope ya'll like it. It probably sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I want to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes and if I screwed up with how things are in Raccoon City. I only played RE3 a few times…Anyway, please R&R. Later!


	15. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

Kyle glance at his brother, who was sitting on the second pew.

Brad was sitting on the one on the left side, nervously twitching.

" Brad, this is a chapel. No monsters are coming in here. And if they do, they'll have to get past my shotgun." Kyle said from his spot in the back of the room.

He was sitting on a large brown, wooden crate.

" Does anyone happen to know what today is?" Marco asked from his seat.

He was bored and couldn't think of anything else.

" It's the thirtieth." Kyle said as he glanced at his watch. " It's a little after midnight. So, I guess it's the first."

" The last time I checked, it was the twenty-eighth." Marco said as he turned to look at his brother.

" You have to remember that we was running about for almost a whole day. And then there was the cable car wreck. All of us were unconscious until the other day. And then, yesterday, we were all being attacked by that monster. Well, a few hours ago."

" Time sure flies when you're having fun."

" Oh, yeah, fun." Kyle sighed as he contemplated between going to sleep or ending it all.

Connie looked down at the hunters.

" These look so much different than the ones we fought at the mansion." she said as she stepped over it and followed Carlos to the elevator.

" Where to first?" he said as the doors shut.

" The third floor."

The elevator groaned as it went up.

The metal doors opened to reveal a hallway with only one door.

" Come on. It's this way." she said.

Carlos was obviously uncertain that she knew what she was doing.

They entered the room and were greeted by a mercenary.

He was paranoid more than Brad and kept going on about how someone they worked for was a traitor.

Then, to make matters worse, he opened the safe next to him, and it blew him up.

Connie wanted to scream, but refrained from it.

" It's through this door." she mumbled and led Carlos into the next room.

There were frog-like creatures, in large glass tubes, in the middle of the room. The tubes were filled with liquid.

Connie went over to a counter and sat down at a stool.

" The Medium base is on that shelf," she said as she weakly pointed her finger, " and you'll have to use the Chemical Synthesizer."

" How do you know all of this?"

" I worked for Umbrella. And I spent some time in this hospital. Let's just say I was helping a doctor save some lives while I spent a month here."

Carlos put the container in the synthesizer and looked at her questioningly.

" Push the power switch."

He did so, and the liquid drained out of the tubes.

" Is it supposed to do that?"

" Honestly, yes. But the last time I was here, _those_ weren't." Connie said, eyeing the motionless creatures.

She was almost certain they were hunters, but they must've been newer editions.

" Um…"

Connie quickly told him how to figure out the puzzle.

" Let's go before these things come to life."

Carlos nodded as he grabbed the vaccine medium from the base and they headed for the door.

The crashing of glass sent Connie into a spin, raising her grenade launcher.

Carlos raised his assault rifle.

The hunters never stood a chance.

The twosome ran to the lift.

" Fourth floor." Connie said as the doors closed.

The elevator shook as it went up.

" We need some elevator music." Connie said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

" I guess."

Connie shook her head as the doors opened.

" Okay, we need to take a left and go through a door on the right." she said as she began walking.

They walked into the room, only to witness Nikolai shooting a mercenary.

" Carlos, I am one of the supervisors and that's all you need to know... "

Nikolai trained his gun onto Carlos's head and was ready to pull the trigger, when the not yet dead mercenary pulled the pin on a grenade.

The resulting blast sent Nikolai running, and Connie nearly into hysterics.

She turned away from Carlos and leaned against the white wall of the room.

" Um…Connie…it's okay. Mercenaries are prepared to die." he said as she sobbed.

" I…know…that…" she said as she forcefully wiped away her tears. " It's…just…that…I'm…so…sick…of…people…dying."

She wiped her nose on the back of her black half-finger gloves and turned back towards the South American.

" Just go in there and get the key." she said. " I'll wait out here, in case Nikolai comes back."

Carlos nodded and went into the room.

Connie knew Nikolai wouldn't bring his traitorous ass back there anytime soon, but she really needed to be alone.

A few minutes later, Carlos came back out of the room with the key.

" Okay, let's go back out to the corridor."

Carlos handed the blue base to Connie.

" Okay." she said as she unscrewed the lid to both bases and combined them into one tube.

She screwed the lid back on and moved them around a little to mix them.

" Right. Let's get back to Jill."

They headed out to the elevator and sighed in relief as it reached the hospital's lobby.

" Oh, man…" Carlos groaned as he saw a bomb.

The timer only had seven seconds left.

He grabbed Connie by the arm and pulled her out of the hospital, just in time for it to explode.

Surprisingly, she didn't go into hysterics.

" Okay, let's go."

They didn't encounter any enemies until they got into the main hall of the Clock Tower.

Nemesis gave an all mighty roar and leaped in front of them.

Connie pulled out her grenade launcher and let him have it.

Once the hideous monster dropped, they continued their way to the chapel.

Kyle injected the vaccine into Mikhail. He was turning a repugnant gray color, and was starting to scratch himself all over the place.

He had only recently woke up, which had scared Marco into running back to Kyle, who had fallen asleep.

Kyle made the mistake of touching Mikhail's wrist, which was too tender and squishy to be a real human's.

" Kyle, dude, I don't think the vaccine is going to work." Marco said as he raised the Berretta.

" It might take a while." Kyle said unconvincingly. " That's all."

" Kyle, he's already rotting. We ought to put him out of his misery."

" Jill is just a screwed as him." Kyle said as he pulled another vaccine out of the case and injected it into the man.

" You shouldn't use too many. You'll send him into a coma, like Connie said."

" I know that already, but I don't exactly want him eating me either."

Kyle was beginning to think that he should've left Mikhail in the back of the cable car.

" Check Jill." Kyle muttered as he trained his gun on Mikhail's head.

" She's still breathing, but it's slow. And her pulse is, too."

" We're all going to die!" Brad wailed from his seat.

" Brad, shut the fuck up!" Kyle said loudly. " One more word from you that involves all of us dying, and I'll end your life sooner!"

Brad quickly shut up.

" That's better." Kyle said as he looked back at Mikhail.

His pigment was going back to normal, but he was still scratching himself.

And sniffing like a dog.

The chapel's door came open, and Connie, followed by Carlos, came into the room.

" We have the vaccine." Carlos said triumphantly.

Connie pulled two syringes out of her knapsack and took the vaccine from him.

She filled both syringes and gave one to Carlos.

" How many T-virus vaccines did you give her?" she asked as she walked up to Kyle.

" None. It's Mikhail you have to worry about." he said as he pointed at the man.

His skin was gray again, and he was almost shredding his flesh from the bone.

" Carlos, give Jill that shot, now!" Connie said.

She gave Mikhail a once over.

" I gave him two more shots, but-"

" Oh, Kyle he has the G-virus. No wonder." she moaned as Mikhail's pupils started to get smaller. " Hold him down."

Kyle dropped his gun and held the man down.

Connie quickly injected the syringe's contents into his left arm.

" Kyle," Connie whispered, " I don't think he can be helped. The vaccine takes eight hours to begin working. He'll be dead before then."

Kyle knew she was right, but he wasn't about to give up.

" It's starting to get light out anyways. We can only move around with the cover of darkness. We can keep giving him the T-virus vaccine until the G-virus vaccine kicks in."

" Okay…I suppose you're right." she said as she pulled out another syringe with liquid in it.

" What's that?"

" A sedative. I figured Brad can use it. The sooner he calms down, the sooner the rest of us calm down. I have four. They wear off every four hours."

" Good thinking."

" See. I told you I knew what I was doing."

Connie walked over to Brad with the needle.

" Oh, no, I'm not infected." he said as he quickly got up.

" No, duh. This is a sedative. It will help calm you down." Connie said as she injected it into him. " You might feel drowsy, but that's normal."

Brad sat down and quickly went to sleep.

" Finally, some peace and quiet." Kyle said as he looked at Mikhail. " Jill will wake up the same time as him, right?"

" Mikhail is going to be in a coma by the time the G-virus vaccine starts working." Connie said as she sat down on the pew behind the one Mikhail was laying on. " We'll be lucky if all of these vaccines don't rewrite his DNA anyway. That's what the T-virus and G-virus do. They rewrite your DNA and leave you brain dead. Nice creation, huh? Actually, it was meant to be used to over take enemy countries during war. You know, infect someone, let the enemy take them prisoner, and have the enemy cart the prisoner off to base. The whole base becomes infected and would ultimately be killed. They could use P.O.W. s, too. After infecting them, they could send them back to their base, where the same thing would happen."

" This isn't a military base, though." Kyle said as he sat down beside of her.

" No, but that's not the point. Umbrella screwed up by conducting these experiments. They have brainwashed everyone into believing that Umbrella is the greatest company on this planet. After all, more than half the jobs in Raccoon City were created by Umbrella. Everyone thought they were so good. But look what they've done. They've deceived us all into believing that they were just a company that made everything from first aid to bubble gum. And no one wants to go against them."

" I won't deny most of that. But you're wrong. A lot of people know what's going on, Connie and they are going to stop it. If we have to blow up every Umbrella lab single-handedly, then so be it."

" Kyle, you don't understand. They're going to win no matter what." Connie said as she punched the pew in frustration.

" Maybe you could use one of those sedatives."

" I just need sleep. The only sleep I've had was when I was knocked unconscious from the crash. I'm still surprised we're alive from that. What kept the zombies and Nemesis from killing us?"

" You know how Carlos was gone by the time we woke up? I'm pretty sure he fought off all of the lovely enemies until daylight. I guess we just woke up in the nick of time."

" I guess." Connie said with a yawn. " Now, move your fat ass so I can sleep."

" Alright." he said as he got up.

" Dude, I think I'm going to do like Connie and catch some z's." Marco said as he laid down on the first pew.

" Alright. I'll wake you up in four hours. Carlos, go guard the door. I'll stay up here with the zombies, I mean patients. This may be a chapel, but I'm not putting it past Nemesis to try and kill us. We'll wake up my brother and Connie in four hours, so we can switch off."

" Alright."

Kyle threw the hypodermic down on the floor.

There were only two left in the case, and they still had five hours until the vaccine did it's job.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

" Holy fuck." Kyle said as he looked at the much smaller teenager. " Constance Redfield, you ought to be grateful that you're a girl."

" Sorry. You just looked so lost." Connie said apologetically. " I see that Brad's still out."

" Yeah. Jill's fine. She's just-"

" Sleeping it off. She wasn't infected as long as Mikhail. Her recovery rate will be a lot quicker. She should be up and about in a few more hours."

" I hope in the living sense."

" Yes. The vaccine is a hundred percent effective. Mikhail, though, is a different story. He should make it as long as he doesn't develop the next symptom."

" Which is?" Kyle asked stupidly.

" Flesh falling off. First, you start scratching. Then, you start sniffing. Those two can be fixed with the vaccine. Some people experience vomiting, but that is like the first symptom. If the flesh starts coming off, they're still savable, but it's not likely. After that, the person will start craving flesh. Human flesh. By that time, the brain has lost all function, so they can't be saved. Not even vaccination can save them. You can either let them live or kill them. We all know what happens if you let them live. They die and come back. Which reminds me. You did have all of those survivors-"

" Connie, the government got them. And I mean the real government. Not Umbrella's assholes. Trust me. The F.B.I. is in on this. Rebecca and Richard where there the whole time."

When they had first starting helping people escape, government officials were taking them out of Raccoon City. Only, these government officials were Umbrella workers who were trying to keep things under wrap.

" It's a good thing we sent Richard and Rebecca to Washington." Connie said.

With all of the evidence Irons and the mayor had denied as authentic, the two had left Raccoon City and went to Washington, D.C.

" Yeah."

" Kyle, get some rest. I'll watch Mikhail."

" No, I had a nap earlier-"

" Go to sleep now!" she said as she pulled out a needle. " Or I'll give you a sedative that will knock you out."

" Fine, fine."

Connie sat at the foot of Mikhail's unconscious body.

The mercenary was the color of a dark stormy sky and smelled like a trash bin, due to the virus. The bandages were bloody, Connie noticed.

She got off of the pew and kneeled down on the concrete floor. She took off her knapsack and pulled out a pair of gloves, more antiseptic, a package of bandages, and what was left of the G-virus antidote. She grabbed the last unused hypodermic she had and loaded the last of the vaccine into the syringe. She pulled on the rubber gloves, took a pair of scissors out of her bag, and cut the soiled bandages away.

" OH MY GOD!"

She dropped the scissors to the ground, causing the sound to echo off of the walls, and waking everyone, except for Brad, Jill, and Mikhail up.

Carlos came down the aisle.

" What' wrong?" he asked as Kyle gave her a death glare.

Marco sat up, rubbing his eyes.

" His blood is coagulating. Oh, dear God."

She swiftly injected what was left in of the G-virus antidote into him.

" What's that?" Carlos asked as Kyle got off of the pew.

" It means his blood is turning into gel." Kyle said as he readied another T-virus vaccine. " You're blood doesn't do that until you are dead."

" It should start reversing." Connie said as she began cleaning the wound.

" What if it's too late?"

" It isn't. He's still breathing. You watched him the whole time, right?" she continued when Kyle nodded. " So, he hasn't died, yet. The G-virus antidote should start speeding up, now. Don't touch that!"

Kyle immediately abandoned picking up the soiled bandaged.

" Why not? Do you really wanna keep stepping on it?"

" Grab the disinfectant spray from my bag." she said as she continued cleaning the wound.

" I doubt it will work on this stuff."

" It will, trust me. In a way, Umbrella was preparing us for this. The first aid spray, weapons, and ammo, for instance. They also made disinfectant spray, which neutralizes the virus, and there should be some more rubber gloves in my bag. They also made disinfectant bags that you can put stuff in."

" How-"

" Just trust me. I worked there, remember? Not only that, but I've tested the stuff out."

" How come we haven't been infected before?"

" Our bodies naturally made defenses against the virus. The only way we can get infected with it is if we are actually bitten by a zombie. And the first aid can cure that if it's used immediately. That, and the fact that we all had the vaccine when we came here."

" What?" Kyle dropped the bandages into the bag.

It looked just like a normal clear Ziploc bag, only as soon as it was sealed, the bandages disappeared.

" Anything that's got the virus on it will be neutralized and destroyed once the seal is closed." she said as she took it from him, reopened it, and threw the antiseptic swabs into it. " It can be used three times." she said as she sealed it again. " Technology at it's best."

" What about us getting vaccinated?"

" We had to have those physicals when we got here. Remember? Chief Irons's orders. And they gave us a shot. That was the T-virus antidote. I didn't learn that until recently, though. It lasts for up to two months. And before you ask, our bodies developed an immunity to the virus, so it would take a zombie bite to infect us. Touching anything won't give it to you."

" Then why couldn't I touch that bandage?"

Connie started cleaning the wound again.

" Because, that has blood on it. Coagulated blood from a partial zombie. A zombie's fluid can infect you just as easily if you have any open cuts."

She opened the package of sterilized bandages.

" I'll raise him up." Kyle said.

Connie wrapped them around Mikhail and grabbed another pack from her bag. After applying them, Kyle laid Mikhail back down.

" Now, go back to sleep." Connie ordered. " I'll get Marco up, so you can sleep, Carlos."

Marco yawned as he sat on the crate.

Connie glanced at Mikhail, who was a normal shade of color.

The second shot had evidently sped up the first round of antidote.

His skin was also firmer and didn't smell of death. He no longer scratched himself or sniffed the air around them. He was still asleep, but should be waking up soon. The wound was still fatal, and Connie couldn't get it to stop bleeding.

The only relief was that the blood wasn't a gel-like substance anymore.

" Oh…where am I?"

Connie looked up to the front of the room.

" Marco!"

Connie didn't really need to scream at the young man because he was already strolling up front.

He helped Jill off of the alter and helped her walk to the second pew.

Brad was awake, sitting in the back on the crate.

He was still frenzied, but Connie would give him a small dose of the sedative before they started out.

" How do you feel?" Connie asked, glancing at Mikhail.

" I've felt better." the woman answered.

" As soon as Mikhail wakes up, we're going to find another way out of here." Connie said.

" What about around the hospital?"

" The whole street is blocked off by debris." Connie explained. " It blew up."

" Oh." Jill said. " How long have I been out?"

" Nearly two days, I think." Connie said as she glanced at Mikhail, again.

The older man's eyes fluttered open.

Marco noticed that Connie got up and raised his Beretta, prepared to fire.

" Mikhail?"

" Yes."

Zombies most certainly couldn't talk, so Marco lowered the weapon.

" Hi, I'm Connie Redfield." Connie said. " And that red-headed man over there is Marco, the lady is Jill, and the guy back there by the door is Brad. The guy sleeping behind you is Kyle-"

" Carlos? What happened to Carlos?"

" He's sleeping." Connie said.

The older man sighed in relief.

" Let's let them sleep some more before we start out." Marco suggested. " It won't do us any good if we collapse from exhaustion."

" You have a point."

****

A.N.- If you have any questions, please submit them in the review. I don't want to have a bunch of confused readers. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. There are only about two, maybe three chapter left. I'm going to forewarn you that I'm going to write a sequel to this…Later!


	16. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

Jill shook her head in disbelief.

Kyle refused to get up. Apparently, four hours of sleep wasn't good enough for him.

" Get the fuck off." he grumbled as Connie shook his arm again.

Mikhail was leaning on Carlos, Marco was lazily guarding the door, Jill was sitting on the arm of a pew, and Connie was unsuccessfully trying to get Kyle up.

Brad was doped up again, so he was calmly watching the whole scene.

" Fine! You stupid mother fuckin' asshole!" she screamed in defeat. " I hope a zombie comes in here and bites your head off!"

She punched him in the stomach and went to the door.

" You will die for that, bitch." he growled as he sat up.

" I'm not going to listen to you bicker all day." Jill said, slightly amused.

They fought just like they were siblings.

" Alright, I'm up. I'm up." he said as he got off of the uncomfortable pew.

" Okay, here's the plan." Connie said. " Jill and I have already scoped the area out and the park is opened. There should be a way to escape from there."

" Actually, it's probably the only way we _can_ escape." Jill muttered under her breathe.

" Yeah." Connie agreed. " Anyway, we need to split up. It will be too hard to get anywhere in such a large group. We'll also attract more enemies. Carlos, Kyle, Mikhail and Marco will go through the area first. Wait for us at the other end of the park. We won't be too far behind, but not too close either."

" Alright." Kyle said, getting back into his leader mode. " We'll solve any puzzles before then. Let's move out troops."

" Be careful." Connie said.

" As always."

After slaying many hunters and zombies, the group of guys made it to a cabin on the edge of the lovely park. They were just waiting around for the girls…and Brad.

They all took a vote and just decided to call them the girls, since Brad pretty much acted like a girl. Well, a girl that wasn't trained to be a S.T.A.R.S. member.

Kyle stood next to the door, holding his shotgun at the ready. Carlos sat in a chair that was positioned in front of the desk. Marco stood in front of the fireplace, reloading his Beretta. Mikhail was sitting against a the farthest wall, closest to the only other door in the room.

Marco had found a heavy black pipe and was proceeding to swing it around like a baseball bat. This was passing the time pretty fast, until he nearly hit Kyle with it.

" Put that fucking thing down before I shove it down your throat." Kyle growled as he returned his gaze to the window.

" Sorry." Marco said as he put the pipe down on the mantel.

Time continued to pass slowly for the group; Marco took to humming horribly, Carlos was counting in Spanish, and Mikhail was starting to hallucinate again. However, there was nothing to be done for him until the girls arrived, seeing as the guys didn't have the medical supplies.

" Here they come." Kyle said as he flung the door open, aiming his gun around.

" Move! A Hunter's chasing us!" Brad screamed as he ran into the small cabin.

Connie and Jill came right after him, casting glances over their shoulders as they went.

" I think we lost it, but Brad's just being himself." Jill said casually as Kyle slammed the door shut.

The resounding screech and clawing didn't make matters any better.

" I'm going to waste the fuck-"

" Kyle." Connie said warningly as she went over to Mikhail.

His wounds were open again, crimson blood soaking the once white bandages.

Connie grabbed the necessary items from her bag and started working on him.

Meanwhile, Jill had used her lighter at the fireplace, burning the wood that was piled in it.

" Guys, there's something back here." she said as she kneeled down on the hearth.

A small hole in the wall behind the fireplace was emitting light.

Marco picked the iron pipe up off of the mantel and handed it to her. " Here. This should be able to move it."

Jill accepted it and began working the blocks out.

" I'm going to go and scope out the area." Carlos said abruptly as he got up out of his chair. " Maybe I can find some way to get out."

" Good. Take Brad with you." Kyle said, training his gun on the Hunter that was still outside.

The newer creations didn't appear to be so smart. It hadn't even bothered with the doorknob, but was instead pacing around outside in the graveyard, waiting for it's prey.

Kyle swung the door open, shut the monster with three shotgun shells, and stood back. " Have a nice trip." he replied cheekily as Carlos stepped outside.

Brad, however, didn't seem to want to move.

" Out." Kyle barked, causing Brad to jump before scurrying out after Carlos.

" You could've been a bit nicer." Connie remarked as she finished bandaging Mikhail.

" What? He's a fuckin' scaredy cat."

" What am I going to do with you?" the blonde replied as she packed away her medical items.

There was a crashing of rocks, scattering dust everywhere. Jill stood back, dropping the pipe.

" I'm going in there."

" I'll come, too." Kyle said, brandishing his shotgun.

" Me, too." Connie piped up, not wanting to be left behind.

" I'll stay with Mikhail." Marco said, going over to sit by the wounded man.

They nodded, and the trio climbed into the small hole that Jill had made. The room was basically empty, save for some ammo and a key for some gate. Jill decided to lead the way out, followed by Connie, and then Kyle.

Jill had made it out, and Connie was still in the crawl space, when Nikolai's voice could be heard.

" That bastard!" Kyle hissed. " Let me at him."

" Hush." Connie whispered.

There was a great rumble, cutting Nikolai off. He quickly left the cabin, slamming the door shut.

Connie quickly crawled into the other room, noticing that Jill was the only one occupying it.

" Where's-"

She was cut off as the door to the right opened, and Marco helped Mikhail out.

" I saw him through the window, and decided to bail. He would've killed us if he'd seen us." Marco explained as he helped Mikhail sit down at the only chair in the room.

" Of course." Connie said as she pulled her Beretta out of her bag. " We need to get going. God only knows how Carlos and Brad got through that gate."

****

A.N.- Okay guys, I know I screwed up royally in with the whole virus thing, and I'm totally sorry. But, I didn't exactly feel up to changing it, and since no one is even reading this piece of shit, I figure that it doesn't even matter. Okay, so later!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

A.N.- Sorry, guys. I know that last chapter wasn't the greatest, but I promise this one will be a little better. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. Later!

Connie walked up the steps to the gate, inserting the key. After unlocking it, she stepped out onto the swinging bride that laid before her. God, how she hated the things. Of course, if Chris hadn't been such an asshole when she was younger, she wouldn't be so scared of the damn things.

The cool October breeze caused the bridge to sway softly in the air. Mold decorated it here and there, proving how long the plant hadn't been used. A horrible trench coat-clad creature stood in the middle, turning around to sneer at her.

Horrible trench coat-clad monster!

Connie froze in shock, midway through the bridge. Marco stopped with Mikhail before bumping into her, but Jill managed to stumble into the stopped men.

" What's the freakin' hold up?" Kyle asked, before seeing the monster.

He sprang into quick action, his only thought of getting the frozen Connie out of its way, for he was slowing advancing on the teenager, his thick, purple tentacle out. He pushed past Jill, accidentally knocking her off the bridge.

" Kyle!" she screamed as she fell into the darkness.

He dodged Mikhail and his brother, but was there too late. His only option was to send Connie to the same unknown fate of Jill. He shoved out his shoulder, knocking her sideways over the bridge.

" What the-" the startled girl replied as she stumbled over the edge and fell.

However, momentum wasn't about to let go of Kyle, so he knocked Nemesis over the bridge, sending him after the girls.

" SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!" the monster roared as it plummeted over the edge.

" Oops…I hope they're okay." Kyle grimaced before beckoning Marco and Mikhail to follow him.

Connie couldn't help but think that Kyle was a complete and total asshole as she fell with a thud to the edge of the moat.

Nemesis, however, wasn't so lucky. He actually fell into the water, screaming S.T.A.R.S., probably meaning he hated Kyle at the moment, too.

Connie climbed over the gate in front of her and came face to face with a soaked and thoroughly pissed Jill.

" I'll kill that little twerp the next time I see him." she said as she pulled out her grenade launcher.

" Get in line." Connie said as she clutched her Colt Python.

" Should we stick together?" Jill asked as she looked at the sewage water running around her brown boots.

" Yeah. God only knows when that Nemesis will show up again."

Kyle was wandering around the seemingly abandoned plant, contemplating on whether Umbrella deserved the credit for it's disguise or if some poor idiot had came up with the idea. They had run into Brad no sooner had they stepped into the old looking building, and had just given him the last sedative they had.

It hadn't helped.

Kyle had went as far as pulling out his shotgun and threatening to blow him from there to Timbuktu, but Brad had just screamed, " Make my day!"

Kyle didn't see the fun in that and immediately holstered his weapon.

Marco was still dragging Mikhail around, but thankfully the Russian man was starting to feel somewhat better. He wasn't bleeding too much anymore and was less delirious.

It also kept the zombies at bay. Without the strong stench of blood and rotting flesh, the zombies couldn't pinpoint them so soon anymore.

" Kyle, man, can't we take a break? We've been down this hall twenty times already." Marco asked with a whine.

His shoulders ached, his back ached, and he was just in a pissed mood all together.

" Not until we meet up with the girls."

" It's your fault that they're not here." Brad pointed out, standing up for something.

Kyle aimed his Beretta at the cowering man. " Wanna fuckin' say that again?"

" Sorry."

" Kyle, quit being such an asshole. You are being a dictator and I'm sick of it. We can't keep going like this. Mikhail needs some rest. It's not like a walk in a fuckin' park with a bunch of chirping birds and daisies." Marco said tersely as he helped Mikhail sit against a cold steel wall. " Rather you like it or not, we are taking a break."

" Fine. But if a zombie bites your head off, it's not my fault."

" I don't care right now." the younger replied as he practically collapsed next to the Russian mercenary.

Brad tentatively sat down on the opposite wall, clutching his handgun close to his side.

" Fine." Kyle sighed as he sat down as well. " I just hope they're okay."

" Don't we all." Marco said as he reloaded his pistol.

Heavy footsteps ricocheted off of the hallway's walls, causing them all to train their guns at the shadow that was advancing.

" Who came up with that?" Connie asked in frustration as they came out of the room.

They had just spent the past hour, it seemed, trying to get the water level to clear. Connie was so close to busting the thing with a pipe she had found in the room, when Jill had finally solved the problem.

" Some nerd at Umbrella who probably never got to see real sunlight." the other replied as they walked into a room.

Connie pocketed a MO Disk before they headed out. They walked down a hallway and turned a corner to find four guns pointed directly at them.

A shot sounded, but it hit the ceiling.

" For the love of God," Kyle shouted, " How did you make it to the S.T.A.R.S. team, Brad?"

The man blushed and pocketed his gun, promising to himself to never use it again.

" Uh, guys, that wasn't Brad." Connie mumbled as she stared straight ahead.

It was too late. Nicholai already had Marco in a tight headlock and was dragging him through a shutter.

" Don't bother to shoot. I'd hate to have to kill you all now."

Connie was the only one to have her weapon out, and was raising it, when Nicholai trained his gun on Marco's head.

" Put away the weapon, or I'll shoot."

Marco looked at Connie with pleading eyes, but she dropped her weapon.

Nicholai laughed evilly before running with Marco through the closing shutter.

Kyle jerked out his pistol and fired a shot, but it was too late.

" Dammit!" he screamed, kicking the wall in rage.

" We might be here for a while." Connie said with a sigh as she slid down to the dust covered floor.

****

A.N.- I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

To say Kyle had recovered would be a lie. He had just lost his little brother to a traitorous bastard, and everything in front of him would feel his wrath. Zombies no longer dared to emerge, chimeras quietly hid in the chemical fill, and Nemesis felt the whoop ass the rest had been longing to give him. Kyle sent the hideous monster to hell in a matter of a minute, perhaps the shortest time in history, considering he was armed only with his shotgun.

The others now trailed behind Kyle, their weapons long holstered. It took the combined efforts of Jill and Brad to keep Mikhail moving. Connie kept a look out from behind, in case any monsters decided to brave Hurricane Kyle. The quartet kept quiet for fear of Kyle blasting them with the shotgun out of rage. Once, Brad had stepped on a empty shell, and Kyle slapped him across the face with the barrel of his trusty and shiny new shotgun. Brad had fainted on the spot, and Kyle threw him over his shoulder with a sigh.

Brad had since woken up, but Kyle refused to put him down.

" The zombies can smell your fear-"

" What zombies?" Connie shouted as she stood in front of the shutter, putting the key card into the slot. " The zombies have all hidden since you went on a-"

Connie was hushed as a zombie reached through the now open shutter and grabbed her by the shoulders. She screamed as blood splattered all over her, the headless zombie crumbling behind her.

Kyle finished off the other two and they proceeded down the hallway.

They walked into a control room. Jill sat Mikhail against a wall, with Connie hovering over him. Kyle dumped Brad unceremoniously onto the floor and walked over to the microphone. Jill picked up a gadget. And, a helicopter loomed in front of them.

Brad screamed and fainted.

Mikhail flipped Nicholai off.

Connie pulled out her magnum.

Jill hid in a cubby hole at the control panel.

Kyle aimed his trusty shotgun at the helicopter.

" Just negotiate with him." Jill suggested from her fetal position.

" Fine."

Kyle and Nicholai negotiated for five minutes before the gray haired man flew off, Marco screaming, " You assholes," from somewhere in the metal bird.

Carlos came bursting into the room. After a confrontation with Jill, they came up with a plan. Carlos would leave them all to do some searching, while the others went down a ladder to some place only God knew.

Kyle wanted to go first, but lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Connie and Jill were to assist Mikhail down the ladder.

Kyle threw the unconscious Brad down the ladder first, stating that Brad made good bait.

Two seconds later, they heard Brad scream and drop to the concrete ground.

Kyle immediately went down there, shotgun blasting.

Connie went down the ladder and waited for Jill to help Mikhail down to a point where Connie could help him the rest of the way.

Jill proceeded to let go too soon, and the wounded mercenary landed on top of the unsuspecting Connie.

" You are a stupid bitch, and I hope my brother gets some foreign girl knocked up so he won't marry you." Connie screamed in frustration as she was helped up by Mikhail, who was hanging onto the metal ladder for support.

Jill just stared at Connie like she was stupid before going out of the door.

" Let's get going." Kyle said, poking Brad in the back with his shotgun.

The four of them trudged out of the room and followed Jill to a place with an ugly monster that slightly resembled Tyrant and a large machine.

" Okay. It looks like we have to push these batteries in." Jill said excitedly. " I'll push in number one. Connie, number two. Brad, number three. Kyle, you hold up Mikhail by the exit. Alright, lets go."

They all assumed their positions. As soon as Jill pushed in the first battery, Nemesis, in puke-like blob form came out of the wall near Tyrant. Connie quickly pushed in the second battery while Jill ran away from the monster, leading it directly to Brad. Brad quickly screamed and fainted to the concrete.

Kyle threw down his shotgun. " You are a bunch of dumbasses."

He ran to the battery, through his shoulder against it, and knocked it into place with two pushes. He grabbed Brad by his vest and dragged him to safety.

The cannon charged up, shot Nemesis not once, but twice, and they all left began to head for the emergency door. Suddenly, the blob of Nemesis came back for more.

Kyle had wanted to finish him off, but Connie was against it.

They had to go one at a time up the tiny elevator, but they all eventually were standing up on the roof. Carlos came out and waved a flare around, and soon a helicopter landed.

They all climbed in, and Jill questioned the pilot.

Connie and Kyle immediately knew it was Barry. Brad was still unconscious. Mikhail and Carlos were talking in hushed whispers.

The nuclear missile zoomed passed them and hit in the center of the city, blowing everything up.

" Umbrella's going down!" Connie shouted, punching her seat for emphasis.

Everyone nodded and fell silent, hoping the nightmare would soon be over.

****

A.N.- Alright, the ending sucked, as well as the last chapters did. I just wanted to get this over with, so I can get to work on the next installment of this series. I've been working on this story for well over a year, and I wanted it finished. One of these days, I'm going to go back and rewrite both this one and the first one, but right now, I'm concentrating on the next part of the series. After that, I promise to rewrite them both and make them a lot better. I did like how there is a little more humor in this chapter. I couldn't resist. Anyway, please review. I don't care if you say it sucked because I know I can do better. And, I promise the rewrite will be better. Later!


End file.
